Puppy Days
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP wakes up, and has been reverted back to a toddler's/child's age, and Person B has to take care of them until they turn back. A fluffy Red Queen fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Imagine Person A of your OTP wakes up, and has been reverted back to a toddler's/child's age, and Person B has to take care of them until they turn back.

**Fandom: **Once Upon a Time

**Pairing:** Regina Mills/Ruby Lucas

**Disclaimer: **I own nadaa

**Author's Note: **A fluffy Red Queen fic!

"Hey, no fair… you're cheating!"

"What? How am I cheating? You're such a sore loser, kid"

"Or I just don't like cheaters, Ruby!"

"Oh come on, don't be a baby"

"You're such a child!"

"You're calling me the child? In any case you're the little boy… and I'm the big bad wolf… about to kick your butt off the rainbow road!"

"Okay, children. Can we please calm down?" Regina sighed and shook her head at her girlfriend's childish antics. "I am pretty sure I only have one child."

"You love me regardless, babe… and hey! You would've loved me as a baby. I was freaking adorable."

"I am sure you were, dear. I do wish I could have seen you as a pup. However, you are now a grown adult… a grown adult who should be helping her girlfriend convince her son to go to bed."

Ruby grinned sheepishly and switched the game system off. "Sorry, kid. Looks like we got a little carried away with the game. Time for bed."

"Aww man!" Henry whined as he got up from the couch and put away his controller. "Goodnight Rubes, thanks for playing. Night mom, love you." With a deep sigh, the young teenager gave his mother a hug and made his way up to his bedroom.

* * *

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. She took a moment to observe her girlfriend who was sitting up in bed reading over one of Henry's school papers. The older woman was in a pair of black sleeping shorts and a matching tank top. Ruby grinned wolfishly and walked over to her side of the bed. She leaned in for a kiss and frowned as the mayor moved away rather than accepting her affection.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I was just… going for a goodnight kiss?"

"Mmm and do you think you deserve a kiss from me? After completely disregarding the set bedtime for my son and acting like a rowdy teenager?"

"Wait, are you actually mad at me for tonight? Like seriously?"

Regina groaned at Ruby's pout and wrapped a hand behind her girlfriend's neck to pull her in for deep kiss. "You are a child. An adorable, yet absolutely obnoxious child."

"I know," Ruby grinned innocently and settled into the bed, wrapping an arm around her lover's waist. "Goodnight, babe. Love you."

"Love you too, dear."

* * *

Regina groaned at the annoying nudge in her side and swatted blindly at the persistent offender. The sleeping woman shot up from under the covers at the soft whimpers she heard from her girlfriend's side of the bed.

"Sweetheart, was that you? Did I hurt you?" Regina looked around frantically for the younger woman. Her eyes narrowed at the small lump moving around underneath the bed sheets. With a confused glance around the room, she slowly lifted up the covers.

"What in the world… " Regina gasped as she uncovered a tiny furry creature.

A small, dark brown wolf sat staring back at her with bright blue eyes. She reached out for the little pup and chuckled at the excitement in its eyes as it nuzzled its head into the woman's palm.

"Where did you come from puppy?" Regina questioned aloud to herself. She picked up the young wolf and placed it in her lap. "Did Ruby find you and decide we needed a pet? If she - Ruby?" the brunette paused with a frown when she noticed the wolf tilt its head at the sound of her girlfriend's name. "Red?"

_Woof_. The little wolf barked and wiggled around in the mayor's lap at the sound of her name.

_I do wish I could have seen you as a pup._ Regina stared at the excited pup and recalled her unintentional wish to see her girlfriend as a child (or a pup in her case). She huffed with annoyance and ungraciously flopped back onto the bed. The young pup squeaked as it was bounced to the foot of the bed and made its way back up the bed. Nuzzling itself into her side, puppy-Red yawned and quickly fell asleep.

"Adorable. Even as a puppy, she's still so adorable but also still a pain in my rear-end," Regina muttered as she gently ran her fingers through the young wolf's fur. "What am I going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom… is that a wolf?"

"Henry! Shouldn't you be at school?" Regina turned around abruptly at the unexpected sound of her son's voice.

"It's three in the afternoon… I just got home." Henry said in a confused tone. "When did we get a pet? Did Ruby bring it home?"

"Uh, no, Ruby didn't bring her home. We may have… had a slight mishap." Regina muttered as she watched her son crouch down in front of the young wolf. She grinned slightly when the pup barked excitedly and burrowed herself into the boy's jacket.

"A mishap? What do you mean?" Henry asked. He tightened his hold on the tiny animal in concern.

"Well it seems like I may have… accidentally turned Ruby into a puppy. I think I unintentionally wished to see her as a child and when I woke up this morning… she had reverted into a puppy. To be more exact, she reverted back into Red."

"Oh. You can turn her back, right?"

"I've been trying, dear. Nothing has worked so I am quite certain that there is really nothing we can do except wait it out."

"Huh." the teenager hummed with an optimistic look. "At least she's a cute puppy and not attacking anyone!"

"That is true - "

"Plus! I've always wanted a dog… so this can be a test trial! Like… if I take care of her well, we can get a real pet!"

"Now, I never said anything about getting a pet."

"But you also never said no."

"Henry - "

"I'm taking Red for a walk to Granny's!"

Regina watched in amusement, as her son practically ran out of the house with an enthusiastic puppy trailing behind him.

* * *

"Red?" Granny questioned with a shocked expression as a small wolf barked happily and ran in circles around her feet. "How is this even - Henry, what did your mother do to my granddaughter?"

"Hey Granny," Henry shrugged helplessly as he slid into a booth in the older Lucas's diner. "Mom didn't mean to do it, really. Last night, Ruby mentioned something about being a cute kid and Mom accidentally wished to have been able to see her at that age… and here we are. She says that Ruby should be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

"Well that's good to know." Granny said gruffly and leaned down to pick up the whining pup. "I figured your mom and this one here got into a fight or something."

"Nah. If anything, I'm sure mom would've turned Ruby into a cat or something."

"Hmm that does sound more like your mother's style." Granny chuckled. She readjusted the wiggling pup in her arms and moved towards the kitchen. "I'll go grab you a burger for dinner, Henry… and maybe some scraps for this little one. I almost forgot how quiet she used to be at this age… what nice times those were."

* * *

_Ughh what happened? Why the hell am I sleeping on the kitchen floor?_ Ruby groaned as she slowly got off the ground and stretched out her sore limbs. "Fuck, that's not comfortable."

"Welcome back, dear. I've missed your poetic way with words."

"She always was really well-spoken."

"Regina? Granny?" Ruby looked up to see her grandmother and girlfriend looking at her in blatant amusement from the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"This little wolf wet my bed and we couldn't have that so - "

"Don't you worry about it, pup." Granny huffed. The older Lucas got up to reassuringly pat her granddaughter's shoulder and made her way out of the kitchen. "Everything is back to normal. I'll see you two for dinner. Make sure you're not late, Red."

"Bye, Granny!" the two brunettes said in sync.

"So… why did I wake up on the kitchen floor?"

Ruby pouted at the laughter that spilled from her girlfriend's lips. She was soon pacified by a kiss as Regina pulled her in for an embrace.

"I'll tell you later, dear." The older woman wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and deepened their kiss.

Ruby gripped the other woman's hips and responded eagerly.

_I guess my questions can wait… _


End file.
